In The Dark
by ScarlettNinja
Summary: After a terrible accident, Leo is forced to battle grievous wounds while facing his fears in the worst way possible: his mind. Raph blames himself for Leo's pain and will stop at nothing to save his brother - even if that means asking for help from someone that's less-than trustworthy. (Set in the 2k12 verse. I do not own TMNT or Flyleaf)


**(I do not own TMNT or Flyleaf)**

* * *

**I've written songs  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I've felt inspired  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I hide myself  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
Used to be afraid  
Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark  
Those in the light know we die  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark**

**~Flyleaf**

* * *

"Hiiiiyyyaaaa!" The blue-masked turtle flew across the yawning gap between the buildings and flicked his wrist, sending his outstretched katanas across the neck of the Kraang droid. Headless and sparking, the droid collapsed and left its passenger to the mercy of the ninja. Beady green and black eyes stared into calm blue ones.

Letting out a blood-chilling scream, the Kraang was kicked off the building's edge without much ceremony. The turtle snorted and turned back to where his brothers were fighting.

Green blurs - combined with hints of purple, orange, and red - ripped the small group of droids to pieces. Leo grimaced slightly at their odds. They were matched one to ten. Even so, the leader knew that he and his brothers had been trained hard and trained well, both by their sensei and the turtle's instruction. Sometimes Leo considered his own rebukes and strict behavior to his team a bit too harsh, but in a matter of survival, kindness wouldn't take the day.

"Leo!" The smaller, orange-masked turtle yelled as four droids began to surround him. Both Raph and Donnie were too occupied with attacks of their own to help their youngest brother.

Leo snapped away from his consuming thoughts and leapt back across the gap. His katanas flashing back and forth, the ninja and his calm fury felled all droids in his path.

_The Kraang might be powerful, but they sure can be dumb sometimes, _Leo thought to himself as the droids shot wildly and quite inaccurately. Within moments, Mikey was freed from the ever-growing mass of robots and began to fight back once again.

"Thanks bro! Those brainy things can sure put a guy in a mess-ah!" A yelp escaped his brother as a glowing bullet just missed his left shoulder. Leo turned slowly to see the offending enemy and bared his teeth. The droid was in pieces before its pilot could shriek. No one touched his brothers without paying a price.

Glancing around, Leo watched Raph leap, without thinking, into a large group of the droids. He spun wildly, whisking his sais through robot after robot.

"Take that, you worthless slimy blobs of crap!" Raph yelled, grinning.

_What is he thinking?! He's gonna get himself killed!_ Leo thought.

Raph was too focused on the bots in front. "Look out!" Leo shouted as he stabbed his katanas into the approaching Kraang just before it could shoot a bullet straight into Raph's neck.

Whirling to face him, Raph blinked and glanced down at the droid that nearly killed him. "Oh, Well, I had it taken care of."

Leo opened his mouth to argue when a laser bullet clinked off his katana. It would have to be addressed later. The fight continued for quite some time, each side weakening slightly from exhaustion or depletion of forces. Swiping the arms and legs off a few more robots, Leo yelled to his brother. "Donnie! How's it coming with the transporter?"

"Almost… Got… It…" Donatello grunted as he attempted to deactivate the Kraang transporter. All the power switches had been shut off except for one large steel lever that was giving the science genius a few problems – well, one problem: it wouldn't budge. Donnie pushed, yanked, and even jumped on the lever. Nothing.

Raphael snorted. "Allow me." Finishing off two bots, the turtle ran to the purple-masked ninja and gave the lever one hard jerk. Immediately it lowered. The purple transport beam dissipated and left the remaining Kraang with no hope of further reinforcements, to the mercy of the turtles.

Donnie stared a moment, then noticed the smirk on his brother's face. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"Guys!" Leo yelled. "Come on! Let's finish them off!"

"Boooooyaaaaakaaashaaa!" Mikey yelled and jumped into the fray.

The abandoned droids had no chance against the four ninjas and were soon just pieces of metal and pink goo.

"All right!"

"We owned that!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"High three!" Four three-fingered hands met in the air.

Leo grinned. "Good job, team. Our training has paid off."

A grunt rose from the largest turtle. "That's all you can say?" Raph cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips in a mockingly authoritative manner and deepened his voice. "'Our training has paid off.' You seriously need to lay off the Space Heroes marathons, Leo." Donnie and Mikey both burst into fits of giggles. Their leader was not amused.

"Okay, for one thing: I do NOT sound like that. And another: I'm not falling into Space Hero mode here. I'm serious! If we hadn't trained so hard, this could've been our final battle."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Really? There's no way that a little fight like this could've taken any of us out. We're too good to go out without a bang!"

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to the Kraang droids who nearly took off your head a back there!"

A growl rose from the red-masked ninja. "I had it under control! You didn't need to step in!"

Leo took a step forward. "Oh sure, under control. You were so overconfident that you weren't paying attention. And why did you feel the need to plow straight into the largest bunch of Kraang alone?! If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be on the ground over there instead of the droids!"

"Uh, guys…" Mikey walked over and put his hands up between the two. "The battle's over now, so-"

"Shut up!" Raph yelled, whirling around to face the youngest turtle, who shrank back at his older brother's command. "Stay out of this." He turned back to Leo. "At least I wouldn't have to hear another ridiculous lecture of yours if I was dead! Face it, Leo, you're too scared to take risks." He stepped closer, clenching his fists.

Now the two were face to face, both shaking with anger. "Those risks are what nearly killed you!" Leo shouted.

"And the lack of those risks is what makes you weak! In battle, you're the one who would get us killed, because you're too afraid to make big decisions! That's why you're a terrible leader!" It was as though the world stopped moving. Both Donnie and Mikey stood stock still, mouths agape. Raph's snarls gradually lessened and his features slowly relaxed. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "I…"

Leo didn't move. He was frozen in shock. It wore off slowly, letting the pain of Raph's accusation set in. "You think that… I'm a terrible leader?" He asked quietly.

Raph rubbed his head. "Well, uh…"

"Leo, he didn't mean-" Donnie was cut off by Leo's pain-filled words.

"All you guys think I'm that bad at this? I-I always tried so hard to-" The blue-masked turtle stopped abruptly.

The other three were afraid to speak and just looked at their brother, whose face was bowed to the ground. Finally he spoke, flatly. "Well. I suppose when we get back to the lair, one of you can talk to Sensei about leading. I'm obviously not cut out for the job."

"Leo-" Raph started to walk toward his brother, but was stopped in his tracks by Leo's icy glare.

Mikey laughed nervously. "Aw come on, dude, Raph was just kidding."

"No he wasn't. And you know what? He's right." Leo's expression had turned to stone. "I am too afraid to take chances. That's my weakness. So if Raph's leading, I'm sure we'll take plenty of fantastic, frightening risks." He turned and began to walk away stiffly.

Though Raph had caused Leo's anger in the first place, he couldn't help but be frustrated over his brother's words anyway. "Yeah!" The turtle retorted. "Anything's better than the way things have been rolling late- LEO!"

He didn't want to turn around, but something in Raph's voice compelled Leo to look down as something gripped his ankle. At his feet lay a Kraang droid. An active Kraang droid. It was nearly dead, but that wouldn't stop it. Before Leo could react, a small needle shot out from the droid's hand and pierced his skin. "Ahh!" he yelped and kicked the droid into the crumbling wall.

A strange, sick noise came from the robot. It was almost like… "Why is it making that creepy sound?" Mikey asked as he shivered.

"I think it's… laughing," Donnie replied in confusion.

"But why would it be laughing?" Raph asked, just before the Kraang began to stutter.

"K-Kraang has f-finished th-the one kn-known as the t-t-t-turtle's leader. H-he w-will now f-f-fall at th-the hands of K-Kraang. Th-the one kn-known as the l-leader of the t-t-turtles will n-not last a-a-a…" The droid and its pink blob shuddered and slumped to the ground, silent.

Raph scoffed. "Man, if that thing hadn't shut up, I was gonna rip its gooey little brain out of its chest and…" His words trailed off as he turned to look at his older brother.

"Leo?" Donnie stepped toward the oldest ninja. "You okay?"

No reply. "Leo?" Mikey asked quietly.

After a moment, the mutant replied. "Y-yeah. I'm…fine…" Leo swayed slightly and his brothers leaped forward. "No!" He yelled and put up a hand to stop them. "I've got it." A strange sensation was working its way through his left leg, just where the droid had cut him. Or not cut, exactly… more like injected.

"Did that droid do something to you?" Donnie put an arm out to steady his brother but it was knocked away in annoyance.

"No! I already told you, I'm fine!" As soon as those words left Leo's mouth, what seemed like acid shot through his entire body, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. "AHHH!" he screamed and bent over. It felt like fire was burning inside him, trying to reach the surface of his skin. Dots swirled through his vision and threatened to send Leo spiraling into darkness.

"LEO!" All three turtles yelled in unison and grabbed hold of the trembling mutant.

"We've got to get him to the lair!" Donnie said frantically.

Raph slung his older brother gently over his shoulder. "I've got him. Let's go!"

With every step Raph took, another wave of pain overtook Leo. He did his best to keep any cry of agony silent, but occasionally he couldn't hold in his misery and a quiet gasp escaped him.

Darkness converged on Leo, both a blessing and curse. Unconsciousness would be bliss compared to whatever was inwardly ripping him apart.

But at the same time, Leo feared the darkness more than anything right now. Even more than the pain. Why did he fear it? There was no reason to fear rest. Right?

He couldn't think. His mind was hazy, full of things he didn't understand. Every limb felt too heavy, like he had been coated in lead. How was Raph managing to carry him if he was so heavy?

Raph. Raph hated him. Raph thought he was a terrible leader. Leo was worthless. He had failed. He was nothing compared to his big, strong brother, who was afraid of nothing.

_Raph isn't afraid of the darkness._

_Raph isn't afraid of losing anyone._

_Raph isn't afraid of monsters beneath his bed or in his closet. Even really scary monsters._

_Raph isn't afraid of bad men. Oh, sometimes those men are soooo bad. But Raphy makes them all go faaaar away. Far away. _A strange giggle erupted from the turtle.

_Raphy is strong. So strong. Big and strong. Yeah. He is a good guy. Nice guy. Good brother. I should tell him. I should tell Raphy how brave he is. He will make the bad guys all go away. They will all be scared of him and run, run, run away!_

Leo grinned and patted Raph's back. "Youuuu'rrrreeee a good guy, Raphhyyyy…" he mumbled before the pain kicked in and made him moan in agony.

_It hurts! Why does it hurt? Maybe Raphy can make it not hurt. But I should sleep. Yeah, sleep is good. Except it brings darkness and I don't like that…_

"H-hang on, Leo! We're almost there!" Raph's assurance calmed Leo slightly.

_See? Raphy makes everything okay… I think I'll sleep now… IT HURTS!_

"AHHH!" Leo screamed and contorted.

"Leo! S-stay w-with me, man!"

"We're here!" That was… Mikey talking. Yeah. Mikey.

_PAIN!_

"AGH!" He screamed again.

So many words. So much noise.

"Why… Sensei… now?!" Somebody else was talking now. Leo knew who that was… Donnie? Yeah, Donnie. Everything was blurry. He couldn't see.

_What is happening to me?_

Leo was placed on something cold and hard. Whatever it was, it felt good on his burning skin.

_PAIN!_

"AHHH!" His body jerked erratically. Leo couldn't get air. There was no air. Why was there no air?

"LEO! What's wrong with him, Donnie?!"

"Raph, please, stay outside…" Donnie said something that Leo couldn't catch.

"Please… please stop. MAKE IT STOP!" Leo screamed and grabbed someone's arm. Strong. Raph. Leo saw a hand grip his, but it was ripped away all too quickly. "NO!" Leo yelled, panicking. He had to tell Raph. He had to tell him.

_I don't blame you, brother. I could never blame you for mere words. Please, don't-_

_PAIN!_

"Leo, p-please hang on…"

"AAAAGGHHH!"

It was too much. Leo ran for the darkness. Anything was better than this. Just before he reached the shadows, he stopped in fear.

_Something… something is in there. But it's just unconsciousness. How could-_

A black wisp of smoke gripped Leo's arm and yanked him inside the darkness cloaking his mind.

_PAIN!_

_Silence._

* * *

Raph ran faster than he had ever run before. He didn't feel the cuts slashed across his arms from their fight with the Kraang; he didn't notice that his calves were burning from the nonstop sprint across town; he didn't realize that he had landed wrong on one leg after jumping across a roof, and he'd probably end up with a twisted ankle; but he didn't care.

All Raph cared about was his brother, stretched across his shoulders. Every gasp that came from Leo was a dagger in Raph's heart.

_He screamed. I've never heard him make that sound before, even when a Kraang sliced open his thigh. What is wrong with him?_

Raph felt something pat his shell. ""Youuu'rrree… good…. guuyy… Rapyyy.." his brother mumbled. That definitely wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong.

"H-hang on, Leo! We're almost there!" Raph managed to stutter. He felt Leo relax slightly. At least he was calming down now. If they could get back to the lair fast enough, Donnie would be able to use some weird concoction to help Leo.

_Donnie's always got something cooked up in his lab. As long as it doesn't make him explode, Leo will be back on his feet in no time-_

"AHHH!"

The red-masked mutant's blood turned to ice at Leo's scream. "Leo! S-stay w-with me, man!" Thankfully, light up ahead indicated that the lair was just ahead.

Mikey yelled, "We're here!" Raph sprinted ahead into the lair and rammed his shoulder into the door of the lab. Leo screamed and convulsed as Raph laid him on a table.

"Why did Sensei have to take that meditation journey now?!" Donnie mumbled. Leo let out another moan of pain and started gasping.

"LEO! What's wrong with him, Donnie?!" Raph yelled frantically. He watched helplessly while Leo jerked back and forth on the table.

"Raph, please stay outside! I can't work while you're screaming in my ear!"

"Please," Leo gasped, "please stop. MAKE IT STOP!" His arms flailed and Raph lunged to his brother's side. Leo grabbed the red-masked ninja's arm and clung onto Raph like he would never see him again. Placing his hand on top of his brother's, Raph felt his throat close up.

Someone grabbed onto him and pulled him away from the suffering mutant. Mikey. "Come on, Raph, we've gotta l-leave him with Donnie." Raph couldn't bear to look at his little brother, but he heard the tears in the smallest mutant's voice.

"NO!" Leo screamed and fell back onto the table, his hand still reaching out for Raph's.

His heart broke. "Leo, p-please hang on…"

Mikey continued to gently move Raph toward the door. "Let's go, dude."

Suddenly, Leo shuddered and gasped, then fell motionless on the table. Raph's heart stopped. "LEO! NOOO!" He screamed and leaped back into the room.

"Raph! Chill! He's not dead! He's just unconscious." Donnie's words made Raph want to slump to the floor in relief. "But you still have to get out! I can't do anything if I'm unable to concentrate." Turning back to the still form on the table, Donnie started plugging tubes and wires into Leo's body.

Raph wanted to hurl. The sight of his strong, fearless brother in such a condition was sickening. He backed up, then ran from the room in terror. Slamming the door to his bedroom, Raph slid down the wall to the floor. He sat there in stunned silence for a moment. His chest tightened and refused air.

_Have to breathe. Have to..._ Raph told himself, but his body wouldn't respond.

Raph trembled in terror. He had done this. Because of him, his brother could die. Guilt crept into his soul.

_It's my fault._

* * *

**_This is my first TMNT fanfiction! It will be a few chapters, probably between 5-10. It's in the 2k12 verse and is set between Target: April O' Neil and The Manhattan Project. If you liked it, please review! The next chapter is coming soon! _**

**_Sour Sardine Double Cheese Meatball Pizza to all reviewers! (::)_**

**_~ScarlettNinja_**


End file.
